My Trickster, My Hero
by FutureAuthoress13
Summary: Kooza-verse. Ophelia learns to find safetly and maybe even...love! Okay cheesy summary but I promise the story is better! *rated T but may be raised for future chapters
1. A Sad Beginning

**A/N: Hey guys so this is the first Cirque Du Soleil FanFic that I've attempted. I've always love Cirque Du Soleil, but I only recently started getting into the Fanfiction side of it! So instead of just loving Cirque Du Soleil for the amazing acrobatics, I've started loving the stories and the music that are presented through these great performances. I've debated which show to start with because my favorites are Quidam and Kooza, but in the end Kooza prevailed. I chose it mostly because the Trickster is my favorite character, and I wanted one of the main characters to be the Trickster. Enjoy! (OC = Ophelia)**

…**..**

OpheliaPOV

"OPHELIA!"

I turned as I heard my name called. Louise, my best friend, was running to catch up with me. I stopped walked and waited till she caught her breath.

"So…schools out…FINALLY!" she said over dramatically "I thought it'd never end!"

"I don't know, Louise" She followed me as I started towards the door "I mean…I kind of like school."

"Well don't get me wrong I love seeing my friends…but I LOATHE homework…now you can't say you like that part of it. Right, Ophelia?"

"No I suppose not." I smiled as I saw the triumphant smirk on her face. Louise-1 Ophelia-0

We turned onto the sidewalk and started walking home. This is how it always was. Louise and I had been friends for I long as I can remember. Although looking at us, you wouldn't think us to be friends. We look…and act like polar opposites. Louise has ringlets of honey-blond hair that sets on her shoulders complimenting her blue eyes surrounded by long lashes. Her skin was a light tan and perfect. She's in practically every sport. She's athletic and yet incredibly girly at the same time. She's loud, confident, and always makes sure her opinion is known. However…while Louise is at the top of the popularity pyramid…I, Ophelia, am nonexistent. Don't get me wrong I like it like that. No drama. I keep to the shadows. I'm everything Louise isn't. I have long, wavy waist-length hair that's black as night. My eyes are blue, but not like Louise's eyes are blue. Her eyes are the color of the sky on a nice spring day. Mine are much darker…like the ocean in a storm. My skin was so pale it was almost pure white. Louise jokes that we never need a flashlight because my paleness seems to glow in darkness. I rather like the darkness. It's quiet…peaceful. Louise hates darkness she likes it to be bright and to have people surround her. I despise crowds, they make me uncomfortable. I prefer to be alone and secluded. Maybe that's why Louise is really my only friend. I'm not really a friend kind of person. I tend to daydream. Louise stays on track…she's a realist. Like I said…Louise and I…we're polar opposites.

I suddenly snapped back to reality as I realized we were getting closer to my house. I could almost hear the arguing I'm sure would be going on when I entered. I turned to Louise to say my goodbyes. She looked warily towards the path that led to the house that seemed to be separated from the rest of the world. Which it was…in a way. It was miles from any other house out in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey, why don't you come stay the night at my house tonight?" Louise said in a hopeful voice.

"I don't think my mother would like that." I swallowed; I really wish the school days were longer.

"It'll be okay…you can call her at my house." But we both knew it would just be worse if I didn't go straight home.

"Then I'll call you later?" That was Louise-code for 'if you don't answer then I'm calling the police.'

"Sure…bye" I walked away

"Bye" I heard her sigh then walk across the street to her house.

As I reached my house I stopped…I shouldn't be afraid. I mean I'm not a little girl anymore…I'm 17 years old. But I always feel like a little girl when I see that house. I should be used to it…but I'm not. I sigh as I slowly move towards the door. As I reach it, I quickly glanced over at the forest of trees to the side. I opened the door and entered. I heard a chair move, and footsteps drew closer to me. I let my bag slip from my shoulder to the floor in a heap. I turned to face my fear…my mother.

(I feel like stopping the chapter here would be a little evil….tee hee)

"What took you so long?" She slurred…great she's drunk. Well that just adds to the fun now doesn't it. "It's almost dark." She stepped toward me.

"It's a long ways from school an-" SLAP My head whipped to the side. I knew it was coming but I still wasn't ready for it.

"Don't you talk back to me." She shoved me to the floor and started to drag me to the cellar. "You are going to have all summer to think about how you treat your betters." She kicked me a few times before letting me go to unlock the cellar. Quickly, before I had time to think about it I jumped up and ran as fast as I could out the door. I heard a scream of rage behind me.

"You'll be back…you always come back, you little BRAT!" I ran from the shouts of anger, and let the forest swallow me.

As my aching ribs forced me to halt, I stopped and thought about what I had just done. I shouldn't have done that. It will just be worse for me when I have to go back. I was mulling over my fate when I heard something coming. I looked over my shoulder as a postman on a bike rode up before me. He stopped and looked at me before smiling, and getting off of his bike. He turned to the stack of parcels behind the bike, picked one up and handed it to me. I looked down at the name confused.

"Who's Mr. Flippergist!" I asked…what a strange name. The postman started for a second before taking the package from me. He set it to the side before looking at the other packages. He smiled when he looked at the biggest package of them all. He glanced to me. I got the hint and helped him put the package down. Sure enough it said in big letters 'TO: OPHELIA' He went to get his clipboard as I opened the package while wondering to myself 'who could have sent me this package' I guess it didn't really matter. I gasped when I beheld the bright red box. It was so pretty. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to find the postman waiting with his clipboard. I quickly signed and watched a he rode off. I started to yell but instead turned to open the pretty, red box to see what was inside.

…..

**A/N: Well that's all you get for this chapter…sorry, but as you might have guessed there will be Cirque in the next chapter. So what do you think? Is it worth continuing? (I may go back and rewrite some parts later)**

**coughREVIEWcough**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**A/N: You know I've written this story completely different than my other ones. For all of my other stories, I've jotted down notes and planned the entire plot out. I came up with the idea for this story seconds before I wrote the first chapter. I didn't plan for Ophelia to be abused; I just thought it felt right when I came to that part. The last chapter basically wrote itself, and I hope that's the same for this one. In a way, I'm reading this the same time you guys are because I post it write after I finish it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

…

_Last time on MTMH:_

_I gasped when I beheld the bright red box. It was so pretty. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to find the postman waiting with his clipboard. I quickly signed and watched a he rode off. I started to yell but instead turned to open the pretty, red box to see what was inside. _

_And now…_

…

OpeliaPOV (most of the story will be in her POV because honestly I don't know what's going on inside the Trickster's head LOL)

I started to reach for the lid when…POP…it flew open and a sort of jack-in-the-box person popped out. He slowly started to sink back into the box when…there was a blast as he was shot into the air. The strange man landed smoothly on the ground and turned to face me. He suavely took a step toward me, twirled then came to stand a foot away from me. He slowly looked me over. It felt as though I was being judged. He stared into me eyes as if he could see through me. He smirked like he had found whatever he'd been looking.

"So who do we have here?" His voice was so…something. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. He had such poise, and held himself with so much confidence. I wish I could be like that.

"Um…My name's…Ophelia…" I felt so nervous next to such sophistication.

"_Ophelia…"_ My name seemed to roll off his tongue like honey.

"Um…Wh-…Who are you?" It was times like this I hated being so shy.

"I" He chuckled smoothly as he began to circle me. "I am the Master of Kooza, but you may call me…_Trickster_." He came to stand in front me once again and bowed deeply before me.

"Kooza?" Such a wonderful word. "What's Kooza?"

"Kooza is a place of wonder and mystery." He stood straight and tall once more.

"Where is Kooza?" It sounded marvelous.

"You're in it." He seemed amused by the fact that I hadn't noticed, but now as I looked around I did indeed realize. We were no longer in the forest but instead were standing on what appeared to be a stage of some sort. I looked out, expecting to see audience, but was met with blackness. At the back of the stage was a two level balcony with a curtain-covered entrance at the bottom. There were exits on either side of the curtain.

"Oh" I didn't know what else to say. Trickster calmly waited for me to speak. "Did you bring me here?"

"Of course."

"But why?" I heard music in the distance.

"To show you Kooza." He spoke as though it was obviously. A woman in the lowest balcony began to sing accompanied by a band. It was beautiful. I turned back to the Trickster to ask a question, but before I could speak he pointed off into the distance. I followed his hand to see wildly dressed people getting close. I suddenly felt my clothes change, and I looked down to see a bright blue dress now covering my body with bright blue shoes (dress/shoes link on profile) I gasped and looked up to find a smirking Trickster. I started to protest as he twirled away, but stopped as he drew back a hidden curtain to reveal stairs that appeared to lead up to the balcony.

"Care for a better look?" He gestured for me to go ahead of him. I started forward, but hesitated. Should I really trust some stranger in an even stranger place that I just met minutes ago? But as I looked into his eyes, I saw a gentleness that I hadn't seen before. He slowly reached out a hand for me to take. The music seemed to fade into the background as I battled with what to do. I took a hesitant step forward. I saw Trickster smile slightly in an encouraging way. It almost felt as though he were testing me to see if I was willing to put my trust in him. I took a few more steps forward and cautiously reached out. He didn't move at all, instead choosing to let me come to him. I knew that he could see that I didn't fully trust him because the question was still in my eyes as I put my hand in his. He gently pulled me into the stairway and led me up the stairs, all the while never loosing eye contact. He pulled me through another curtain, and I looked to see that we were at the top balcony. Trickster gestured me towards the edge of the balcony. I walked up and looked over the edge to see a King hurrying after the exiting crowd with two clowns running after him. I giggled as I watched them. I saw the Trickster's look of approval that I was happy. But why would anyone care that I was happy…they never have before. At that thought the laughter slipped from my face and a look of sadness replaced it. I felt a hand under my chin as Trickster lifted my face and looked into my eyes. He let go then moved his hand to my back instead.

"Ready to see more?" He whispered as I looked out into the now dark stage.

**A/N: Well I hoped you like this chapter. At the moment, the story is mostly focusing on Ophelia learning to trust. She's never felt safe before and has always had to rely on herself. Trickster is trying to change this, but it's going to take time. Sorry I kind of skipped the opening song/part, but I felt this moment was more important for Ophelia, then her seeing that. BTW: I'll try and have each chapter be at least 1000 words**

**Every time a review is submitted, an angel gets his wings! **


	3. The Contortionists

**A/N: Hey guys I've been battling with myself whether or not to post this but here it is! So as far as the story goes from now on, other than a few chapters between for plot advancement, each chapter will contain an act from Kooza. **

**Also in my art class at school I've made a big bottle thing it's like over a foot tall with a lip separating the top and bottom half and I may be carving like a Kooza-related picture on it. The way I have it drawn (on paper) is 'The Innocent" running through a forest flying his kite and the string goes to the top and wraps around to the kite in the sky surrounded by clouds and it's either going to be that or "The Innocent" is in a playground instead of a forest, OR a rose pattern. The rose pattern was actually my first plan but who knows I've changed my design so many times. If I do go with the Kooza idea then I'll post a link to my deviant art account where I'll post a couple pictures of it! And I've talked for way too long so here's chapter. **

…**..**

_Last time:_

_I felt a hand under my chin as Trickster lifted my face and looked into my eyes. He let go then moved his hand to my back instead._

"_Ready to see more?" He whispered as I looked out into the now dark stage. _

….

(unless I say different…it will always be in OpheliaPOV it's going to get confusing because I'm not going to have a TicksterPOV but I will have a NoPOV so that you can still see what Trickster is doing)

I turned to answer him, but was met with an empty balcony. I whipped my head back to the stage to see Trickster motioning at a moving platform. On top of this were three girls twisted into impossible positions. I was so entranced by the contortionists that I didn't hear the Trickster come up behind me. I jumped as he twirled to stand beside me. He smirked slightly at my jumpiness. I smiled then turned my attention back to the girls.

NoPOV

Trickster watched as Ophelia stared in awe at the contortionists. He had been watching her for a while now and knew she needed Kooza…maybe more than any other visitor before her…She'd had a hard life. As Ophelia watched the performance, Trickster studied her. Blue really was her color. It complimented her features perfectly. He saw that a bruise was beginning to form on her cheek.

OpheliaPOV

I watched in amazement as the girls twisted and balanced on one another. They were so synchronized in their movements. They were graceful in their contortions. The girls expertly went from flips to the splits, then one balanced on the other twos hands. I couldn't believe my eyes. The platform continued to turn as one girl flipped her feet over to balance on the other while the third girl flipped to make a bridge over both of the girls. I gasped as one of the girls swung her legs around her head so fast, I was sure she would break. They all balanced on one another. They must have a lot of trust in each other to do such amazing things. Then they all stood and ran out to bow to an invisible audience. As they flipped back onto the platform, the stage once again began to grow dark. I suddenly realized how tired I was. The last thing I remembered before the blackness of sleep overtook me was being lifted into a pair of strong arms.

NoPOV

Trickster took Ophelia in his arms as she slipped into sleep. He walked through a curtained exit to take her somewhere to get a much-needed rest. She'd need it too. Because tomorrow…the real fun would begin.

…..

**A/N: (So I'm thinking about going back and rewriting this chapter…what do you guys think?) What could Trickster possible have in store for Ophelia, and where is he taking her? We'll find this out in the next chapter. I know I said I'd try for 1000 words per chapter, but seeing as I'm averaging over a chapter every two days I think you guys can forgive me? Maybe? Possibly? Believe me I would love to give you 2000 or 3000 word chapters every DAY, but I just don't have that kind of time. And I personally would rather have a lot of short chapters every like two days instead of one really, REALLY long chapter every…two YEARS! Right? So on the upside you'll be getting more chapters quicker…on the downside they might not be very long!**

**You know that little review button…it really wants you to press it! LOL**


	4. Aphelia

**READ…THIS…NOTE! IT'S IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOUT THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY! I KNOW IT'S LONG BUT READ IT!**

**A/N: Now don't freak out I'm NOT discontinuing this story or anything, but I wasn't kidding this really is an important note! As you know we are approaching the end of the school year for High Schoolers in the United States. I have a problem. My school's last day is May 27? I believe, and I'll be turning in my school laptop on May 26 possibly. This laptop I'm going to be turning in is my…I don't want to say life because I have a life outside of this…I guess my viral life or virtual life is what I'm looking for. I don't want to go into the full story but…my computer is now in the living room and is shared by myself and both my parents. This wasn't a problem at the time we moved by computer because I had my laptop, but I won't have that for two months at least. So long story short (TOO LATE) I'm not going to be able to post any on this story once the school year ends. Between my summer job and just lack of privacy. I can't focus like that. BUT the good news is I do have paper and pencil. So I'll still be writing during the summer, which means you have chapters to look forward to after the summer. (also because my school is weird we might not get our laptops until October/November? So please…bare with me. I will be uploading as many chapters as I can BEFORE the end of the school year! And as for future summers, I won't have this problem because after this school year I'll be getting my own laptop as a graduation present. It's already in the budget. **

**Oh also if you click on the homepage link on my profile it will take you to my deviant art account and I'll try and post updates that you can read in my journal there all through the summer. I also have a movie poster I made for this story there. So check it out!**

**Disclaimer: (I usually forget the disclaimer) I don't not own Kooza…I think I just died a little in side when I said/typed that…but I DO own Ophelia…and the plot to this story so that makes it all just a little bit more bearable. **

…**..**

NoPOV

Ophelia woke to find herself in a lavish bedroom. She was lying in a huge blue canopy bed. She looked down to find that her clothes had changed, she now wore a deep green, silk nightgown. There were silk turquoise drapes hanging from the ceiling. Ophelia got out of the bed to get a better look. The ceiling came to a point in the middle of the room and had swirling shades of blue and green. The room itself was built like a giant circle with walls and doors of pure white. There were double doors across from the bed, and a single door to the right. Deep blue curtains were draped across the doors so that they were barely seen…at least not by an untrained eye. Ophelia assumed that the double doors were an exit of some sort. She opened the single door and peaked in to see a grand bathroom. She went back to the bedroom and saw another curtains door that she hadn't seen before. She walked toward it, turned the doorknob, and walked in. It was a closet, and it was filled with more clothes than Ophelia had ever seen. They were so beautiful. At the opposite end of the closet was a gigantic mirror. Ophelia ignored the mirror until…

"Ophelia…" A whisper cut through the silence like a knife. "You didn't think you would get rid of me THAT easily now did you?"

Ophelia slowly dropped the dress that she'd been admiring, and turned back toward the mirror. She gazed at the reflection staring back at her. "Who are you?"

The reflection laughed. "Don't tell me you've forgotten all of those wonderful moments we spent together…like the first time I came to you. Mother dearest had beaten you to the edge of death, but I came and stayed with you…comforted you."

"Aphelia? Go away!" Ophelia tried to will her reflection away. "I don't want you here…I don't NEED you here!"

"Oh Ophelia" Aphelia chuckled softly. "How naïve you are…I am…you. I can't not simply 'go away' as you so lovingly put it. And even if you could will me away…do you really want to?" She smirked at the hesitation and uncertainty in Ophelia's eyes. "After all…who was there for you…who was there after every punch…every kick…every slap…every scream…every r-"

"STOP!" Ophelia dropped to her knees, face in her hands, and tears pooled behind her eyes…threatening to fall.

"What's the matter?" Aphelia looked at Ophelia as a predator watches their prey, speaking in a taunting manner. "Oh did I bring back some _bad_ memories?" She scoffed. "Face it, Ophelia. I'm the only one in the entire universe that even notices you. I tried to tell you that girl wasn't your friend, but you didn't believe me."

" What are you talking about?" Ophelia had managed to hold back the tears and now looked up at Aphelia. "Louise was the only one who noticed anything was wrong…she's a good friend. She worried about me!"

"Is that so? If she was _soooo_ worried about you…why didn't she tell anyone." At this Ophelia's eyes widened with a flash of doubt.

"Well she-…I mean…I know she…" Tears began to fall from her eyes as she began to believe what Aphela was talking about.

"She doesn't care about you...nobody cares about you." Aphelia gazed down at the nearly broken girl before her. "And you know what I think…I think that your _best friend_…thinks you deserve it…and maybe you do. After all…if _you_ hadn't messed up time after time, you wouldn't need those punishments to put you in your place." Aphelia smiled wickedly to herself as she continued to plant seeds of despair into Ophelia's mind. "You're unloveable, Ophelia…your own mother didn't care for you."

"I'm sure deep down she cares…" Ophelia finished lamely as she became wrapped in Aphelia's web of depression that had been weaved especially for Ophelia.

"If she cared even _a little _for you…she wouldn't have let any of that happen." Aphelia watched as Ophelia tried and failed to pull herself out of her pit of despair. "Well I'll go, but if you ever _need_ me…I'll be only a _reflection_ away!" and with that the voice stopped. Ophelia looked up to see that her reflection had returned to normal.

Ophelia gazed at nothing as she thought back to the kind eyes of the Trickster. They had held such a gentleness to them…one that she'd never seen before…like he cared about her. _Nobody cares about you. _Ophelia's heart pained as she thought about what Aphelia had said. _He probably looks that way at everyone. _She thought to herself. _I should have known better…I won't let myself be fooled by this wonderful place…Aphelia is right…nobody cares about me! _ Ophelia stood up and grabbed another blue dress, much like she'd worn the night before. As she turned away from the mirror to leave, she could have sworn her reflection's eyes followed her…but she didn't turn around to check. She walked out of the door and towards the double doors. Maybe she'd see Trickster again. Her heart gave another pain, as she thought this, but Ophelia quickly shook it off. Even if they didn't care, she might as well enjoy herself. With this thought in mind, she opened the double doors and walked out.

…

**A/N: So I feel like I might have to explain this to some people. Ophelia has been abused I'm guessing most of her life, and because of this she has many problems and insecurities. And all of these have presented themselves in the form of Aphelia. (and I realize that Aphelia is also a genus name and also like a point of orbit but I just switched the first letter with something that sounded right to me the A is pronounced like an ah sound) Aphelia is basically every fear and bad thought that Ophelia has. You have to understand that Aphelia isn't a separate person, only Ophelia can see/talk to her in the form of her reflection. I hope you paid attention to the little details of this chapter because they come up later in the story (hint hint) My apologies if the grammer is off!**

**REVIEWS I MUST HAVE REVIEWS!**


	5. The Trapeze Artist

**FutureAuthoress13: Well time for another chapter, let's see the last one was FOURTEEN MONTHS AGO! That can't be right…that's over a YEAR! Wow! How in the world did I go from a chapter every couple days to FOURTEEN MONTHS of…nothing nada zippo! The only thing I've really done in the last year is change my username…I'm so sorry you guys! Oh my god…how can I make this up to you?**

**Trickster: You could start with writing them an actual chapter as well as another chapter to Kooza Shuffle!**

**Ophelia: And you could apologize to us!**

**FA: What? Why!**

**Ophelia: You ignored us for FOURTEEN MONTHS!**

**Trickster: It's like we meant nothing to you!**

**FA: That's not true…okay…I'm sorry…can you ever forgive me…cause I kinda need you guys in order write the story!**

**Ophelia/Trickster: (looks at each other and sighs)**

**Ophelia: We forgive you!**

**Trickster: Now may we please continue with the story! **

**FA: Right…what was this story about again?**

**Ophelia/Trickster: (stares at her incredulously)**

**FA: I'm kidding! God you guys can't take a joke! **

**Now to the readers, I reread my last chapter and noticed a couple mistakes but I don't know if I'll go back and fix it just yet because I'm really just focusing on continuing the story right now…and I pretty sure you guys would prefer that to correcting chapters that you've already read. So for now just enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kooza…and never will…Ah heavy sigh (and yes I said heavy sigh I didn't actually do a heavy sigh…enjoy this much belated chapter)**

…**..**

Ophelia POV

I moved down a winding hall until I came to a curtained archway. After a moment's hesitation, I slipped through an opening in the curtains and soon found myself back on the grand stage that I had been the night before. It was dimly lit and surrounded by darkness. Suddenly music came from above. I took a few steps forward, but stopped when I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see the King and his two clowns hurrying toward the stage with a group of the brightly dressed acrobats from the night marching past me. One of the clowns was holding a giant ball, which the King took from him. He then rolled the ball toward the acrobats. All of them fell over except for a strong looking woman in the middle. She strutted forward as the others fell away. She walked strongly around the stage while a trapeze bar lowered from above.

I felt an arm come to rest at my waist. I whipped around and came face to face with Trickster. He was dressed in a gold and red outfit…it suited him. He smiled down at me for a moment and glanced back toward the trapeze artist. I turned back just as she twirled into the air. I watched as she swung back and forth. I was entranced by her power and grace. I could feel Trickster's gaze but kept my eyes glued to the trapeze artist…and tried not to think about the fake compassion in his eyes which caused me so much pain.

…

TricksterPOV

I knew that Ophelia was enthralled by the spectacle, but at the same time there as a…tenseness about her. Something had changed in her overnight. She had seemed much more open to Kooza last night. I would have to look into this. In order for everything to succeed, Ophelia would have to open her very heart to Kooza…and with her past, that alone would be a challenge. I never expected for it to be easy. Her soul had been through a lot, but after last night I had thought she would have been making faster progress…no matter. I felt a smile grace my lips as a light flickered in her eyes as she stared in wonderment up at the trapeze…she would be okay…I, along with Kooza, would make sure of that

…..

**A/N: So…how was that…keeping in mind that it's been a while since I've really focused on this story? Also I'm sorry it was so short…I'm out of practice. I know that I'm not really going into detail with the acts but that's more of a side thing. The story is focused on Ophelia and Trickster the acts are more just to move the story along. So you're probably wondering, that is…it's crossed your mind…is there going to be another chapter soon or…will it be another year. You know I could make excuse after excuse but I won't waste your time. Truth is I'm going to be back working on this story again and will have more chapters up soon. **

**(on another note: about the Kooza Shuffle…my Ipod broke, so basically I'm still doing it, but instead of my Ipod I'm just going to look up random playlists on Youtube which will be interesting seeing as I haven't heard all of the songs)**

**Lastly, please send in your reviews, they help keep me motivated. **


	6. A Short Chat

**I should note that the following was written between 2:00am and 5:00am during a plague of insomnia…so I might be taking it down later after I get around to reading it with a clear mind. It took so long to write because, in my sleep deprived state, I kept getting distracted…plus I was watching Kooza while watching that…and it was pretty distracting…I regret nothing. **

**A/N: I don't own Kooza…damn**

OpheliaPOV

The trapeze artist strutted off through the curtains. For a moment, all was silent. Then a voice rang out from a hole in the stage.

"CATCH ME, CATCH MEEEEE!" I jumped slightly and heard a deep laugh behind me. I looked up at Trickster. He smiled at me before pushing me gently toward the side entrance to the balcony. Just as the night before I found myself softly following this mystical man up the stairs to the balcony. I leaned slightly over the railing and looked down at the stage. A dog and some police were chasing after a man who kept laughing and jumping down openings in the floor. I felt a soft laugh escape my throat as I watched their antics…and one again felt the soft and yet piercing gaze of the Trickster, always watching. I turned my back to the railing and, after examining my shoes for a moment, slowly raised my head to meet his steady gaze. His mouth was curved into a kind smile. I felt myself smiling back softly.

"Why am I here?" Okay where did that question come from? That wasn't exactly what I wanted to start with, but I guess my mouth has decided to shun my brain today. He regarded me for what seemed like an eternity. He always looked at me like he was looking right through me. I think that's what scared me the most about him…the fact that he could see all of my secrets. I had spent so long hiding who I was that I just didn't think I could handle letting someone in. I snapped out of it when he started to speak.

"Why do you think you're here?" Answering a question with a question…how frustrating.

"Does it matter what I think?"

"You're opinion always matters." He seemed to generally want to know, and that confused the hell out of me.

"Why should it?" I turned back toward the empty stage and looked out into the darkness. "It doesn't change the truth…so why should it matter?"

"Because you matter." I laughed slightly…surely he must be lying…but why?

"I do?" I felt him gently take my left hand with his right. He pulled me slowly to him. I found myself unable to break his gaze as he forced me to gently turn back to him.

"You don't think so?" I felt a stray tear fall down my cheek. I felt a sudden hatred for this man that could make me feel so alive and yet at the same time so vulnerable. He tilted his head to one side before reaching out and gently wiping it away. I swallowed thickly, but that didn't stop my voice from shaking as I tried to hold back more tears as they formed behind my eyes.

"Wh…why am I h-here?" The compassionate pity and sense of knowing within his eyes made my heart wrench in my chest. I finally managed to break his gaze and look down. "Why bring me here…why me?" He reached out and tilted my chin to look up at him.

"Because…you need it." He continued to caress my cheek as he spoke. "You're here because your heart has been broken, and you cannot fix it on your own." He gaze seemed almost hypnotic when combined with his deep voice. "You're here because I want to help you." For a moment, I snapped back to reality. I ran around him and down the stairs. I looked behind me, and was both relieved and disappointed to see no one following me. I needed time alone to gather my thoughts. I thought that I could handle my emotions, but I couldn't. I needed time to get my feelings back under control…time to build up an emotional wall to this world…and _him_. I ran through the closest side exit and found myself in a moonlit garden. I walked into and was content that it was deserted. I walked down one of the stone paths, deeper into the maze of flowers.

...

**A/N: I actually wasn't going to write this, that is to say it wasn't part of the plan but it came to me when I was watching the sort of interlude between the trapeze artist and the unicycle acts…and it just sort of wrote itself then…it took a rather serious turn but I guess that's okay. Hope you enjoyed it…I'm going to bed now…oh who am I kidding I'm going to go watch some more Kooza. **

**Don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
